<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little gem and his Wolfy protecter by Stuff03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519735">Little gem and his Wolfy protecter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuff03/pseuds/Stuff03'>Stuff03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little gem and his papa wolfy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression, Daddy!Derek, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Derek, Sick Stiles, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Genim, Stiles nickname is gem when he’s little, first fic ever, idk what else to tag, little!stiles, soft derek, stiles is about 3 or 4, stiles is adorable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuff03/pseuds/Stuff03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>follow little gem(stiles)and his Wolfy (Derek) in their journey together  (idk what else to put right here)</p><p>Or Stiles is a little and Derek is his caregiver and some cute and fluffy stuff happens</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek/Stiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little gem and his papa wolfy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little gem and his Wolfy protecter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic ever so please be gentle lol, I’ve never written anything other than for school assignments, so it’s probably gonna be horrible but at least I tried right?Lolol, bro it’s only like 600 something I though it was longer than that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek woke up to someone poking him in the cheek,he realized it was his little gem and grabbed him by the middle to cuddle with stiles “shhhhh,go back to sleep”he closed his eyes and nuzzled into his little gems neck<br/>
“But wooooolllfffyy, the monstew in my tummy is makin noises,it needs something,I don’t know what tho” stiles looks down at his tummy,his thumb somehow ending up in his mouth “oh Wolfy do you think it wants to talk to me” his speech garbled from the thumb in his mouth,Derek than looked up at him and frowned a little “hey what did I say about that” he pointed to the thumb<br/>
Stiles pouted but still pulled his thumb from his mouth “no putting stuff in my mouth cause it yucky, but but my thumb ain’t stuff it’s it’s my thumb” he smiled up at him sweetly trying to get him to crack<br/>
“Your thumb may not be stuff but it’s still a little yucky” he smiled a little<br/>
“Fine” he started to pout again,his stomach started to growl a little louder “hey!!wolfy it’s talking to me” he wiggled out of Derek’s hold,he then put his hands on his stomach and looked down at it “hello in thewe” he shouted down at his tummy<br/>
Derek smiled at him lovingly “I think it’s telling you that it’s hungry, so what do you wanna eat little gem?”<br/>
Stiles looked down at his stomach again “let’s ask him” he pointed at his stomach “Hey!what do you wanna eat?!?!?!” He waited a couple seconds until the growling started again “he says...um wolfy I can’t undewstand him, you undewstand him wight?cause you said he was hungwy and and how else would you know that....because you undewstand him!!!!” He bounces happily on the bed waiting for Derek to answer<br/>
“He’s saying...French toast” that’s the first thing that popped into his head because he knows stiles absolutely loves it<br/>
“Weally?” He starts to get more excited and bounces more and more until Derek has to stop<br/>
“Hey be careful you dont want to fall off the bed and have an owie, do you”<br/>
Stiles stops immediately and looks at the edge of the bed a little scared “n-no”<br/>
“Ok then” Derek gets up and off the bed “come on little gem so we can go make French toast” he holds his hand out for stiles to take<br/>
“You mean I can help to!!!” He jumps off the bed all fears of falling off gone and takes Derek’s hand happily<br/>
“Of course, I mean it’s your little monster in there so you gotta help to make his food” he smiles at stiles, he tells stiles to grab the eggs and put it on the counter “be super duper careful with them little gem”<br/>
“Is ok wolfy I got it!!!” But stiles being the adorably clumsy little somehow ends up tripping over well absolutely nothing and drops the eggs,stiles looks to the eggs than Derek<br/>
“I-I sowwy!!!!” His lower lips starts to tremble than big fat tears start rolling down his cheeks “I didn’t mean to!!!”<br/>
Derek is at stiles side immediately picking him up and gently rocking him “Hey,it’s ok little gem,just be more careful next time ok” after a couple more minutes of Derek reassuring stiles that it’s ok and rocking him back and forth his tears start to turn into small hiccups<br/>
“How about we get McDonald’s instead?,how does that sound little gem?”<br/>
Stiles looks up at him with big round eyes “w-weally?”<br/>
Derek smiles a little “yeas really and we could come back with the food eat while watching tv and cuddling” stiles hiccups some more “o-ok” after that Derek gets himself dressed than helps stiles change, they get McDonald’s head home eat than cuddle with eachother for the rest of the day</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was that? I feel like I ended it to quickly but dragged it on for longer than it should’ve gone, anyways leave a comment, constructive criticism would be helpful. Oof that title though I couldn’t think of anything else so if y’all got some suggestions I could possibly change it to comment </p><p>How was y’alls day?</p><p>Oh and if y’all liked it leave a kudos so I can possibly make more</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>